


Observation

by SongbirdStargazer



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Calamity Ganon, actually kind of proud of some of these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongbirdStargazer/pseuds/SongbirdStargazer
Summary: Just some drabbles I felt like writing. They're all pretty short, but I hope you enjoy. We'll see where this goes.
Kudos: 13





	1. Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Second time publishing something I wrote. I started this because I hit a mix of writers block and a lack of motivation on my other story. I figured I'd do this to see if I could get some semblance of motivation or an idea. We'll see. Any advise on writing is welcome. I really could use it. Hope you enjoy!

Sometimes, Link feels guilty. 

So many people rely on him, but he can’t do enough to help them. He’s failed them so many times, each consequence bigger than the last. He can’t be who they need him to be.  
He can’t live up to the image of the hero children fall asleep to the stories of. 

He’s failed so many times, and his people paid for it.

But he speaks to them anyway, and helps them with whatever he can.

o0O0o

Sometimes, Link feels lacking. 

He isn’t smart enough, strong enough, brave enough to step up, to be who he needs to be. He always seems too late, makes too many mistakes, fails too many times to be adequate. He makes it by the skin of his teeth most days, and he wonders how someone like him could possibly free Hyrule.

He isn’t cut out to be the hero everyone needs.

But he cuts down each enemy anyway, clearing his way through each dungeon.

o0O0o

Sometimes, Link feels lost. 

He doesn’t have a manual to tell him what to do next, how to move forward, what he was doing at all. Somehow, every instruction he gets, whether it be a map, a compass, or even a riddle, he gets more and more hopeless. 

He feels lost, and no map is able to guide him.

But he moves forward, stumbling along a path that is barely there.

o0O0o

Sometimes, Link wants to stop. 

Stop, and just rest. Stop, and let his wounds heal, no matter how long it would take. Stop, and let himself forget what he was meant to be doing, how many people depended on him, how many he had failed thus far.

Stop, for just a moment, to let it all go.

But he knew what would happen if he were to stop, so he pushes onward.

o0O0o

Sometimes, Link is hopeful. 

When he completes a dungeon and retrieves whatever awaits, when he saves a villager from a monster, when a kind fairy heals his wounds and exhaustion, when he receives hospitality and sees the remaining joy in the people’s eyes, and when he finally finds what he’s been looking for, he has hope.

Maybe, just maybe, he could succeed.

He moves forward with new vigor, determined to complete his task.


	2. Camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The camera rune was fascinating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's centered around BOTW Link. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Hope you enjoy!

The camera rune was fascinating. 

The ability to preserve an image in time captivated Link, as he was able to take a picture and remember, remember like he couldn’t before. 

Remember, through the photos he took, where he went, why he went, what happened, for the first time since he woke. 

He captured an image whenever he could, to fit into the gallery alongside his other memories.

Other memories, left behind and preserved to guide him. Other memories, that he had yet to retrieve, to relive. 

He was grateful, really, to have a life to live. But a lifetime he couldn’t remember, preserved through a lens, seemed so out of reach. 

But he looked, searching his mind for the answers to all the questions he had, and recalled the answers the slate preserved. Answers she preserved.

Each moment, preserved by Zelda.

She was in every one, and Link couldn’t help but feel more and more curious each time he heard her voice, guiding him.

Who was she? Was she the proper princess? The brilliant scholar? The frustrated daughter? The rejected and desperate girl?

Or was she a complicated mix?

Link wasn’t sure. He also had the same questions about himself. Who was he? It was clear that he wasn’t the same person Impa, Purah, Robbie, and the spirits of the Champions knew. He didn’t know who he was then, and how to be that person.

He wasn’t the same. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever be the same, even after reliving lost memories, preserved in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome. Let me know how I can improve!


	3. Haircut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She felt so weighed down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's centered around BOTW Zelda. I appreciate constructive criticism, so let me know what you thought!

Zelda stared at the golden scimitar in her hands, contemplating what she was about to do. 

She needed to be rid of it. Too many bad memories rested, weighing down on her. Yes. It was time.

Her expression hardened. No turning back now. 

Raising the sword slowly, the sun’s light reflecting off of the metal, she shut her eyes and jerked it back.

Golden strands fell to the floor in a heap.

Shaking hands dropped the Scimitar of the Seven, clattering on the wooden floors.

Zelda sat against the wall with her knees to her chest, her panicked breathing becoming lighter and slower.

Eventually, green eyes opened, blinking toward the light.

And for the first time in years, Zelda let her head lift.

She felt so much lighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you have any constructive criticism (I need it) and I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Koroks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Koroks had seen a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This one's kind of an AU, where BotW Link remembers his past lives, but not the one 100 years ago. But really, you could take it any way you wanted. Hope you enjoy!

YAHAHA!

With every flash of sparkles and leaves, Link wondered how much the Koroks had seen over time, and if their souls matched the ones he knew in ages long past. 

All the ages he could remember, but never go back to.

He followed the path their seeds left for him, and reminisced of the peace and happiness he left behind in past adventures, past lives.

Each seed he collected was a comfort and a curse. A reminder of all those he used to know, who used to know him.

The Koroks were a connection. They were timeless, had souls that never aged. A connection to who he used to be. And he couldn’t let that connection go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought! I love constructive criticism!


	5. Shipwreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's in a shipwreck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm... So.... Inspiration struck twice today? I don't know... There might be another chapter for something coming out today at this rate... Well, anyways, here's a Link's Awakening one I guess... I hope you enjoy!

Drifting. 

Drifting..

Drifting…

The sky darkens. The wind blows his hair into his eyes, and rain slowly falls, pitter pattering on the wood of his raft. 

No.

He tries desperately to reroute the raft. 

Lightning strikes, then the crash of thunder. 

It’s too late. 

The waves are stirred, slowly rising. Then falling. They rise again. Then crash.

He doesn’t give up, desperately sailing through rising winds.

The waves rise.

He grits his teeth, blue eyes frantic and focused.

They fall, and so does he.

oO0Oo

He wakes up slowly, blinking out the harsh light waiting for him. He hears a gasp, then sees a flash of red and pink. He focuses, and makes out…

Oh.

She’s beautiful…

Red hair, a pink hibiscus pinning it back, and a pale blue dress with a pink sash. A bright smile. Warm brown eyes.

She says her name is Marin.

oO0Oo

As the final note rings out, he wakes up on a log, soaking wet, to a clear sky. 

Later, after he ties together a few logs to make a small raft, he hears her again. He looks around desperately. 

Seagulls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I love constructive criticism, so let me know what you thought!


	6. Ethereal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was reminded of the Goddess Hylia herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here's another drabble! For this one, the prompt was 'ethereal', and I immediately thought of the final cutscene in the fight with Dark Beast Ganon. Hope you enjoy!

Link stood, the breath knocked out of his lungs, eyes wide. 

A star, shining brighter than any fragment he had ever collected stood before him. Through the golden threads of light, he could see a white, dirty dress and long hair, matching the haze surrounding it.

The light faded slightly, then came back full force, overwhelming the beast in front of him. It shrunk in a second, turning into nothing more than a pinprick of gold.

As the blinding light faded, the woman turned around. Grassy green eyes pierced him, as long hair like spun gold swayed gently in the breeze. Her dirty dress was torn, her skin marred with scratches, but he couldn’t help but to compare her to the Goddess Hylia herself.

As she spoke, thousands of images played through his head. Finally, she asked. “May I ask… do you truly remember me?”

All Link could do was nod, as he remembered the woman in front of him. 

She really was ethereal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! You can check me out on tumblr, at https://songbirdstargazer.tumblr.com/ . I'm in the process of moving everything over there, and these drabbles are next!


	7. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our stories are our history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was getting in bed at around 10:30 when this idea popped into my head for the prompt "history". I figured that I'd just write it down so I wouldn't forget (which I always do when I wake up) then just go to bed. Well, as I'm sure many of you know, you can't just write an idea down. You have to edit it, make sure everything is included, and just get the general "feel". Before I knew it, it was 12:45. I had scrapped three drafts, and still wasn't happy with it. I checked the clock, freaked out, then went to bed. I just got the time to check on it today. It was underwhelming, to say the least. I edited it a little, added some on, but I'm still not super happy. Oh well. It is what it is, and I'm not sure how else to fix it because I don't remember any of my other ideas for where this could go. When inspiration strikes, it strikes, I guess. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy it!

Stories tell of a hero in green and a princess with the blood of the Goddess. They say that they defeated the King of Evil time and again with the Blade of Evil’s Bane and sealed him away, doomed to repeat this cycle over and over again, for all eternity.

Some say that these tales are nothing but stories. Myths. Fables. Legends. Merely fiction, no fact. And one could agree. After all, these are told as mere bedtime stories. 

The tale of the Hero of Time, who used the Ocarina of Time to help seal away the King of Evil alongside the Princess of Hyrule and the Seven Sages. Or the tale of the Hero of Winds, who sailed the vast ocean, controlling the winds themselves to save his sister, and defeat any foes who stood in his way. 

There are many more, each one more outrageous than the last. Those who don’t believe them are not to blame. They don’t see the proof they need. As such, these myths remain stories to them. But, to a few unlucky people who know the truth, these stories are very real. They are lived, over and over again. 

They are history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I love comments, so let me know what you thought! I'm also over on tumblr at https://songbirdstargazer@tumblr.com , so come talk to me!


	8. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair surrounded themselves with life; wildflowers, trees, and animals. With the beast gone, everything was at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, uh... I don't really what happened with this one? Every drabble, I've been trying to focus on trying new things or improving something about my writing. It's mostly been writing styles, but I noticed a while back I've been lacking a little in description, so I tried it here. I may have gone a bit overboard, but that's the thing that I'm worst at, so maybe it's fine? I really don't know. Let me know what you thought!

They lay in the grass, watching clouds pass. She was cushioned against his side, his arm looped around her figure, holding her tightly to him, as if she might fly away.

Nearby, their horses grazed, nipping at each other every so often. A brilliant white stallion and a chestnut mare, they raced around, never straying too far from their riders. 

The pair laid near a full, emerald tree, seemingly entrenched in eternal summer. Moss climbed up the rough, healthy bark to a branch where a few birds sat, repairing their nest and feeding the little ones. Above them, gossamer webs stretched between twigs, bouncing light through thin leaves and back to the sky.

The sky was sapphire blue, puffy clouds spread across the canvas like cotton. The sun shone proudly through them, a blinding point high above. A few daring birds crossed the expansive plane of blue, soaring through soft breezes that lightly tousled the leaves and feathery grasses.

The pair surrounded themselves with life; wildflowers, trees, and animals. With the beast gone, everything was at peace.

They were finally at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought about this one, I'm pretty unsure. It kinda got away from me...


	9. Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was this the price of devotion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um... I don’t know what I just wrote. It kind of just happened. It was completely different yesterday... I'm not entirely sure about the format either. It seemed like a good idea (I thought it was interesting) but I really don't know at this point. I've rewritten it more times than I can count. Let me know what you thought about it, the whole point of this collection is for my writing to improve and to experiment with different things. Feedback really helps!

If you asked Zelda what she thought of the goddess, she would give you a carefully rehearsed answer. She would tell you that the goddess gave, protected, nurtured. That she guided, surrounded, watched. Of course she does; after all, she was supposed to be a priestess, a host of the goddess. 

(lies lies lies)

When asked about her progress, she would give a carefully rehearsed answer. She was praying to the goddess, and was sure the gift would arrive when it was time. Of course she does; after all, she wasn’t supposed to hear the gossip.

(failure failure failure)

She lives, carefully rehearsed. Of course she does; she couldn’t let Hyrule fall.

(liar failure coward)

(malice scared light gone dark dark dark)

Zelda was older, and things had changed.

(dark dark dark)

She was consumed, surrounded by a cruel blessing.

(scared scared scared)

It had come, but at a price.

(gone gone gone)

She wasn’t sure it was worth it. 

(why)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought! Check out my tumblr to talk to me! @songbirdstargazer


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was courage?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one day! Again, I'm not sure how I feel about this one, but it's better than the drafts. Let me know what you thought!

Courage, Zelda pondered. What does that mean? What truly defines the word?

One would think it was ignoring all fear. But, fear was a natural response. It was given to us for a reason, right?

To protect us from anything that might harm us. Our ancestors lived because of fear, they knew what warranted it.

A fear of spiders, or perhaps of water. Perfectly common and human fears. But if courage ignores those rational fears, how are we protected? It couldn't be that; courage without fear just leads to recklessness.

Zelda huffed, standing up and leaving the study. It was time for her prayers.

oO0Oo

Zelda marched into her study, full of ire. What made him so special? What was 'courage' against Ganon? What did he do that she didn't?

Courage… what a silly concept.

oO0Oo

Zelda wrapped the bandage tighter, sealing the long cut. Glancing up at her companion, she said, "You know, there is a fine line between courage and recklessness. You seem to walk that line."

Turning away, she wondered. Well, if courage wasn't recklessness, what was it?

oO0Oo

Later, as she marched up to Hyrule Castle, a shadow of its former glory, she realized what courage truly was.

The ability to stand strong against what frightens you the most.

Zelda took one last breath in, folded her hands together, and sealed herself away.

As the light consumed her, she heard a voice on the wind.

"You must have courage, child."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought!


	11. Silent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn't always so silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, uh, here's this one! Sorry it took so long, I went on a short vacation and didn't have time to write. I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you thought!

Voices. They were everywhere. A part of life. Loud, soft, young, old. Link heard them all, adding his to the mix often. But, with all the differences these voices had, they were all relatively the same. He discovered this one day when he heard an almost otherworldly call, barely audible, in the wind.

Come, come, come.

Link jolted from his spot against a tree, looking around frantically for the source. What… was that? Was he hearing things? Finding nothing, he uneasily settled back into his journal.

Listen, listen listen! Come, follow, quick!

Cerulean eyes wide, he looked again, only to find nothing. This repeated for some time, until dusk fell. Link stood up to head inside for dinner, shaking his head softly, as if to clear it, when a slightly shifting light from the woods caught his attention. It was a powder blue, the light so soft it was barely noticeable.

Link looked back to the house, hesitating. Finally, his curiosity got the better of him, and he cautiously made his way over to the light. Finally, he got close enough, only to be surprised when it jumped. It was… a rabbit?

The voice called again. Follow, follow, follow! Quickly now, Hero! It was then that Link gave in.

Link chased after the odd creature, gangly legs tripping over roots and vines. He didn't notice when the woods changed. The fog rolled in, and the trees became less trees and more monsters. He didn't notice anything had ever changed until the strange little rabbit hopped through a huge hollow log.

Link looked around, only now realizing what his surroundings were. His breath shook in fear, and he quickly ran through the wooden tunnel.

He emerged on the other side, greeted by faint lamplight and the soft chittering and laughter of some odd forest creatures. These all faded to the background, however, when he laid eyes on the sword.

It was nearly as tall as him, even when stuck in the ground. It reflected the light around it, surrounding it in a silvery blue haze. The sharp edges tapered off into a winged pommel, with an engraving that he recognised as Triforce right below it. It was delicate, and yet so deadly.

The thing that struck him the most about the sword, however, was the overwhelming sense of deja vu he got while looking at it. In a second, he was a boy with a fairy, then a wolf, then in the sky. They hit him one after another, for what seemed like an eternity.

Before he knew it, the sword was in his hands. A ringing filled his ears and stayed there, even as he stumbled home in a daze, clutching onto it for dear life. As his mother and father ran out to him, his sister lingering in the doorway as they stopped in shock of the blade in his hands, he couldn't say anything.

All he could hear was the ringing. All he could see were those lives flashing behind his eyes. All he could feel was the cold pommel.

As he stood there, his family fussing over him, asking him question after question, he couldn't say a thing.

He was silent, and would stay that way for a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! Come talk to me on tumblr! https://songbirdstargazer.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you have any constructive criticism (I need it) and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
